Better Than Revenge
by SweetNature
Summary: Inspired by the song Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. When Reyna Arellano has had the last straw with Piper McLean, everything all comes down in the Colosseum. One-Shot. Not much left to say in this summary.


**OOC May occur, but meh :3 This fanfiction is based on the song Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift, so expect some lyrics from the song on here :P**

**Enjoy the one-shot for all you Jasper haters and Jeyna shippers! Jasper shippers are also welcome, but I don't think you'll enjoy the party as much Xp**

* * *

**Reyna **

I cracked my small glass of nectar as I watch Piper giggle over Jason's jokes. Dakota and Bobby watched me with wide eyes and moved away cautiously. Gwen also had wide eyes, but just slowly ate instead. "Are you okay Reyna?" Dakota asked watching his choice of words.

"I'm FINE!" I say a bit too harshly. "I am perfectly fine..." A lare gave me some paper towels, and I use them to clean my hand and table.

We were all sitting at the dining hall having a quick meal before playing some war games. Jason Grace, my fellow praetor, was supposed to sit next to Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, and me, but apparently he'd rather sit with the insolent _Greek. _It was after the Titan War, and us Romans were enjoying our hot summer days to the very last second. Until, Piper McLean came to visit. Jason and I were just finally catching up, and Piper just hangs out with him every time he was alone leaving me off his agenda.

Piper was enjoying her time with Jason a bit too loudly, and I didn't handle it very well. "That's it! I am going to confront that Greek daughter of Venus." I state while slamming my hands to the table to help me get out of my chair. "Should I commence operation revenge clean-up?" Bobby asked.

I glared at him, and he took it as a no.

Walking closer and closer to the modern love-sick Romeo and Juliet just automatically made me clench my fists. When I reached the two, Jason was the first to notice me. "Oh hi Reyna." He said sounding pretty welcoming. As much as I wanted to steal him right then and there, I knew that was not how I wanted my turn to play as, so I ignored him. "May I talk to you in private?" I ask Piper. She sighed of annoyance, but stood up and followed me out of the dining hall, and to the Colosseum.

"What?" She asked with a rude attitude, crossed-arms, and troubling ever-present frown.

I pursed my lips, and narrowed my eyes. "Look Piper McLean, I understand your relationship with Jason Grace, but you are annoying some of my people because you are basically occupying our second praetor who has much more important work to do. As the other praetor, I tend to fix the problem."

Piper looked at me as if I was a trend and she was over it. "Well, I believe that the only person I am annoying, is you. I know you want to steal Jason away from me for yourself, not for your people. I don't know what you learned in school Reyna, but stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends_._"

"So Jason is a toy now?"

"Aren't all boyfriends toys nowadays? Look Reyna, I don't care about your uptight, idiotic Roman demi-gods, your Roman rules, or your worthless Roman title." Piper sassed. This topic was just about Jason, but now it's even deeper. She has disrespected my campers, my culture, and my job. I wasn't expecting it from a daughter of Venus. I underestimated this girl, but another thing underestimated is who she's dealing with.

"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, so save the disrespectful remarks for the monsters. You might have Jason, but I always get the last word. Like now." I smirked while Piper looked a bit confused.

"Turn around, _Greek._" Gwen said whilst tapping Piper's shoulder. Piper turned around ready to 'diss' Gwen, but her look of gloat, turned into a look of humiliation. Everyone was seated at the seats of the Colosseum, and the Roman demi-gods didn't seem too happy. Especially Jason who stood there shocked and disappointed.

I crossed my arms as Gwen started to speak. "Behold Romans! Let's hear the applause, for the _better_ demi-god."

Piper glared at Gwen. "I _am _better."

"C'mon then. Show me how much better you are." I retort. Piper only had an angry look while looking as red as a tomato.

"See, you deserve some applause!" Gwen then said. The only applause Piper was getting were swords clanking, and screams of insults. Dakota and Bobby both snuck up behind Piper and in a split second, the tub of cherry kool-aid they held was dumped all over the Cherokee girl. Piper screamed of surprise or fear, but overall she was extremely mad.

"Like you said, you're _so _much better."

Piper looked at me, then to Jason, and then back to me. I can tell she was really angry judging by how steam almost was coming out of her ears. After a high-pitched "Humph!" Piper dramatically left the Colosseum, and possibly Camp Jupiter leaving a trail of cherry kool-aid footprints. All the Romans cheered until I looked at Jason.

He looked a bit hurt, but I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look which made him cheer up a bit.

Although Piper wasn't very bright, I have to admit. She took him faster than you can say 'sabotage'.


End file.
